Forbidden Love
by bubbrlove
Summary: Grace had always loved the stars until one day, she learnt that she was the reincarnation of the Goddess of Fate. Now having to bring balance and peace, Grace must find a way to connect with her former life and there is only one way Fate will allow her to do that, by breaking the law not once but twelve times. Contains sexual material and offensive language. Rated M
1. Prologue

As a beautiful starry night shines above the city, Grace notices a shooting star, she smiles as she kicks her feet up on the coffee table on the veranda of her apartment and makes a wish. Her apartment is on the top floor of the building and it has one of the best views of the sky in the city. It costs a decent bit a month but thanks to the inheritance she was given from her grandparents, she uses it only for the rent and her full time job at the planetarium pays for everything else she could ever need. Her strawberry blonde hair tickles her face in the gentle breeze so she goes to grab a hair tie when she notices another shooting star...and another. _What the heck is going on? Stars don't normally behave this way._ As she runs inside to look through her telescope, the stars look like they are changing course. Which is completely impossible right? Yeah that's what she thought too but these stars were behaving differently and they were heading directly for her apartment.

"Ahhhhh!" She slams the door closed and hides under the bed and squeezes her eyes shut but nothing happens, no explosion or anything. Slowly, she peers out from the bed and a hand grabs her. "Stop!" Her fight-or-flight instincts kick in and she throws her hand out but is stopped before she hits anything.

"Stupid woman. Can't believe this is the famous Goddess of Fate." A rude voice comes from a grumpy but handsome man standing next to her, tightly gripping her wrist.

"Oh, come on Scorpio. Look at those eyes, she's definitely a reincarnated Goddess." Another man peers into her face, his smile reminds her of a prince from a fairy tale and she can't help it but her heart skips a beat. _Does this guy not know about personal space?_ "Now that we found her, we need to get back." This man pulls her by the waist right into his side, breaking the grip of the grumpy man, who clicks his tongue.

"Um, excuse me?!" Grace tries to push the princely man off her but his grip only tightens. She looks around for any explanation as to how they entered her apartment; the front door is still bolted shut and the sliding door to her veranda is open again but they don't look like they climbed ten floors, not in their weird attire. "Do you mind getting your hands off me? Take whatever you want but I can tell you now, there is nothing of worth here." Grace smacks the hand on her waist but it doesn't budge.

"Tch, let's get on with it, I want to get out of this stinking place." _Well he's a bit rude._ Grace thinks to herself, his jet black hair covers his right eye but she can feel those cold, black eyes on her. Grace can't help but shake as the other one lifts her up easily and carries her to the door. _SNAP!_ The door opens to an entrance hall she has never seen before and her head starts to feel heavy. These two strange men came into her apartment and called her the Goddess of Fate, then they manhandle her before kidnapping her; she didn't even have time to scream before her consciousness slipped away.

* * *

Slowly waking up in a warm bed, Grace thinks back to the strange dream from last night. Her imagination definitely ran wild thinking up that weird scenario. She giggles as she thinks about the handsome men that she dreamt about. One was terribly handsome and everything about him scared her, his military uniform of white and black with gold trimming, black boots and black gloves, his jet black hair that matched his jet black eyes as they bore into her soul and his abrasive attitude matched his rude way with words; he was the complete opposite to the other guy. She thought of him as a prince charming; his golden blonde hair and golden eyes, his uniform was white with gold trimmings and he wore a white cravat. His mannerisms were charming and he had a princely smile. Grace smiles to herself as she opens her eyes and soon dread swallows her whole. This room is definitely not hers, it's more styled like a luxury hotel than a woman's apartment; a soft knock comes from the door.

"Moooorning." A voice she vaguely remembers in her dream calls out to her, a golden blonde head pops through the crack of the door. It's one of the men from her dream! "You seem to have slept well." He smiles at her as he comes and sits down on the bed. "Hmmm," he tilts his head to the side as he studies her face. "you definitely look like her and the stars in your eyes are definitely hers." He leans in close which causes Grace to scramble out of the bed and run for her life. _Stars in her eyes? Goddess of fate? What are they playing at?_ She has no idea where she is going, the house is unfamiliar but she has to get out of here, wherever here is. Suddenly, in the midst of her escape, Grace runs into a very solid form and falls onto her backside.

"Ouch!" She rubs her rear as someone stands over her, a devilish smile on his lips and his eyes wandering over her body; the intensity of his stare causes her to blush deeply.

"Foolish goldfish." Grace meets his gaze, a heat inside her burning as she looks into his golden brown eyes. "Are you inviting a God to have a taste?" She tries to scurry away but more shadows stand over her. Twelve shadows to be exact.

* * *

Grace crosses another day off of a calendar that she has hanging in her room. _It's already been a month?_ It feels like it was yesterday that Grace met these strange men, the Gods of the stars, and learned a lot about each of them and about their mission. Huedhaut, the God of Aquarius, was the one who told her about everything when she first calmed down. He told her about the Goddess of Fate, Clotho; his former flame and her sacrifice; Grace was the reincarnation of this Goddess and their only hope in restoring balance in both the heavens and Earth. Each of the twelve Gods have tried their best to get Grace to come into her powers; teasing, terrifying, pranking and also making her very uncomfortable but nothing worked. Each day that passed, the Gods were growing weaker and the balance is becoming even more upset; natural disasters and wars are becoming news and lives are being lost. Grace tries her best every day but nothing seems to be working.

"I'm sorry." She says to them that evening, she has to try to lift their spirits as they are now racing against time itself. Huedhaut, who can see the future, can now only see what is going to happen in the next few days and Teorus, the man she first thought was a prince but is actually the God of Taurus, can stop time but every passing day, that power grows weaker also. She sits down at the head of the table and invites all twelve Gods to a dinner that she had spent all day preparing. "I don't know what I'm meant to be doing and you are trying so hard to help me." Grace is on the verge of tears, at first she hated them all but over the last month, they had grown on her. Ichthys, the God of Pieces, with his constant pranks always makes her smile and even Zyglavis, the God of Libra, has become someone she felt comfortable talking to about _almost_ anything; each of these Gods are unique in their own way and they are growing weaker because she can't connect with the soul of the Goddess inside her.

"Come now, little lady. You shouldn't shed tears for something that was going to be impossible to begin with." Tauxolouve or Lou for short, the God of Sagittarius, calls to comfort her. His slender brown eyes narrow affectionately at Grace and she tries to smile at them all.

"I won't give up." They all nod at her, they won't admit it but Grace has become dear to them. Someone who they will do anything to protect.

* * *

One night, Grace lies on her bed, trying to meditate and connect with the Goddess inside her. Even though most of the Gods come to check on her, she has asked to be alone tonight. Their powers have diminished to the point that they are struggling to do their jobs and nothing seems to be working to help them. Grace starts to feel like she's failing, not just the Gods but herself; she has never had a problem she couldn't fix and knowing she isn't getting very far, she becomes angry with herself. Desperately, Grace starts pleading with the universe around her. She has always loved the stars and to think that she is a reincarnated Goddess is a hard thought to wrap her head around, but she has seen enough in these past few months to know that it has to be true. They always talk about the stars in her eyes but even if she is who they say she is, she can't keep on disappointing them because it's becoming too hard to bare.

 _"Teach them all love."_ A voice calls to her from deep in her mind. Teach them all love? Does a God not know how to love? Grace keeps on trying, hoping that this is a breakthrough. _"You are all they have, you are the only one who can teach them to love."_

"But isn't it wrong for a God to love only one human?" Grace speaks out loud, knowing she sounds ridiculous.

 _"To restore...they must know...they will...only you...love only you."_ The voice starts to grow distant and a sigh escapes her lips. Great, the one time she manages to succeed it gives her a task that is almost impossible. Grace knows that there are laws that even the Gods obey and yet she is somehow meant to teach these Gods, most of who think all high and mighty of themselves, how to love without breaking these laws?

"Well, if it's to connect with my powers and restore the balance." Grace shrugs her shoulders and starts planning on how exactly she's going to do this task given to her.

* * *

A few days has passed and the Gods are growing weaker still, they are no longer able to do their jobs or travel to the heavens, they have almost become human; which none of them like at all.

"Stupid woman, how difficult can this be for you?" Scorpio, the God of Scorpio and the other man she first met, grabs her by the arm and pulls her flush against him.

"I'm sorry!" Grace breaks. It's been hard to figure out how to teach these Gods to love without actually telling them the plan. She's taken them to Tokyo to show them everything humans have to offer, cooked, cleaned and done everything they have asked her to without complaining but finally, she has had enough. "Do you think it's fucken easy to be born as an ex-goddess and not know your destiny?" She pushes herself away from him, not trying to hide the frustration that she is feeling. "I have been constantly trying as well as doing everything else I can for all of you and all you have done is make me feel like shit!" She storms off.

"Oh-ho? The little goldfish has a backbone after all." Leon, God of Leo, mocks her. Grace turns around at the door. Most of the Gods look between Leo and Grace, shock clear on their faces except for Huedhaut and Zyglavis; they both look sympathetic to Grace's feelings.

"Screw you!" She slams the door to the living room and makes her way to her bedroom. The Gods had given her a special pool in her room to watch what was going on in the world, it was Zyglavis and Karno's, the God of Cancer, idea to do this, hoping it would draw out her power. Grace looks and sees nothing but fire, storms and death; she splashes the water in anger and throws herself on the bed, tears streaming down her face.

"How am I meant to teach these Gods how to love all humans when they are bigoted assholes?" She sighs.

 _"Not all humans, only you. Only you have the power to teach them love."_ The voice answers her question, a self-deprecating laugh escapes her lips.

"How is that even allowed? There are laws." She knows that it is against the law to love a God and monopolize his love but now, in the darkness of her room, she can't help but admit the fact that at some point, feelings emerged that Grace couldn't understand at the time. "Isn't it wrong?"

 _"You are the reincarnated Goddess of Fate. You are the only one who can bring peace and balance to the heavens and Earth, do you really have to ask? This is your fate; to love the Gods and have them show you love in return."_ It is clear to Grace what the feelings she has mean and the realisation makes her heart both soar and break. She thinks back to all the days she spent with the Gods both one-on-one and together, despite the dark times coming they have created some happy memories. She has to save them, even if she has to break her heart and all the laws to do so.


	2. Ichthys

Grace doesn't know exactly how she is going to get any of the twelve Gods to show her love, she doesn't even know if any of them love her like she loves them; feelings that have only now become clear to her. In her past, love was always shown with actions more than a simple 'I love you' so she decides it will be better to start with the easiest God to be around. She searches the mansion she has come to know as her home for Ichthys and finds him in his room; she knocks softly.

"Come iiiinnnn." Ichthys' happy voice calls from the other side and Grace swallows her fears and opens the door. "Oh, Grace." Immediately, Ichthys stops what he is doing to sidle up next to her, placing an arm around her shoulder. "What's up?" She has no idea how to go about seducing a God, in this particular situation, her previous relationships aren't a good example and now she has to wing it and just pray it goes well. Ichthys always teases her and enjoys having her around, he's the easiest God to get along with thanks to his friendly, fun loving demeanor.

"I think I have a way to connect with my powers." Grace says in a very timid voice, Ichyths looks at her with a serious look on his face.

"How?" Grace blushes at the intensity of his stare, his grey eyes seem to smolder as their eyes meet. Her resolve starts to waver because she doesn't want to trick the Gods but she has to get them to show her their love for her, one way or another.

"Ichthys, have you ever been in love?" He seems confused by her question. It's been nearly six months since she moved into their home and watched the Gods slowly weaken, they have all teased her but none has ever made a move too far.

"What do you mean, Grace?" She pushes aside her shyness and answers him honestly.

"I've spent six months locked in a house filled with men, extremely flirtatious and handsome men. I've never spent a day alone but always with one of these men. I have come to love each of these men, I have looked after these men and laughed with these men but never have I lain with one of these men." His eyes narrow as Grace keeps pushing. "It is wrong of me to love any of these men, let alone all of them, but the thing is that I can't help how I feel. These men are never hungry, never thirsty and never sleep but lately when I cook, they eat, when I make tea, they drink and every night I check up on them and they are all exhausted and asleep; how am I not meant to love them when I am the reason they are dying?" Tears well up in her eyes as everything she has held in breaks through. "Ichthys," Grace's voice breaks as the tears roll down her face. "I need to know, have you ever been in love?"

"Grace." He pulls her into his chest as she sobs. "I have been dying since before we met, I'm not afraid of death anymore." Grace knows this, Ichthys lost his mortality saving his parents and Gods are not allowed to interfere with death. "Even though it is not okay for me to love one human; there is only one person in the heavens and Earth that I have fallen in love with." Grace looks at Ichthys, who smiles sadly at her. "A human who helps with my pranks and makes my favourite taiyaki, a human who always cleans up my messes and gets me out of trouble with Scorpio and Zyglavis." His words fill her heart up.

"Ichthys." Grace whispers his name as her eyes dry up, a warm feeling starts to well up inside her. It's now or never. "I love you." It's as if these three words are all he needs to hear, he places his lips on hers. At first, the kiss is gentle but when Grace doesn't pull away, Ichthys deepens the kiss. Her head starts to spin with the intensity of the kiss and soon she pulls away. _Wow, that was unexpected._ A mischievous smile plays on Ichthys' lips as he takes another step towards her, their bodies pressing against each other. "Um, I guess the feelings are mutual." Grace rubs the back of her neck as she laughs nervously.

"Where are you going?" He matches each of her steps backwards with a step forward until she falls onto his bed. "I like that look on your face." He laughs at her, Grace can feel her cheeks burn as she gapes at him, that look of mischief on his face isn't much different to the one he has when he's going to pull a prank. "I want to show you how much I love you." Ichthys starts to unbutton her blouse, a look of desire burning in his eyes. "I've been wanting to do this for a while now." He kisses her again as his hands impatiently feel her now exposed chest, the warmth from his hands sends shivers through her body.

"Wanting to do what?" Grace knows it's a stupid question but she has to hear him say it. His lips lower to her left ear and his breath sends another shiver through her.

"Make love to you." The words elicit a moan from Grace's lips and Ichthys somehow manages to un-clip her bra. "I've been holding myself back." He releases her breasts and takes one in his mouth. Grace begins running her fingers through his brown hair; his neck-length hair tickles her chest softly each time he switches between her breasts. "I want to tease you." His soft voice is replaced with a deep growl as he makes his way down her body and back up again, causing waves of sweet torture to run over Grace. She releases all self-control and begins to unbuckle his belt before working on his military like jacket.

"Hold on." She gently pushes Ichthys away. "There is no way I'm going to take those off." She points to his boots and Ichthys smiles before clicking his fingers and unlacing his boots, despite the weakening effect that using his powers takes, he doesn't care because he gets to spend his dying days making love to the one person who is more important to him than his own life. Ichthys lifts her and places her on the bed properly before making quick work of the rest of their clothes.

"Grace." His grey eyes crinkle as an easy smile plays on his lips, he holds his naked body above her with one elbow as his other hand traces patterns from her navel to her inner thigh. Each time it seems like he's going to touch her; he dances his fingers off somewhere else. "I said I wanted to tease you but that look in your eyes is making it hard for me to resist." She gives him a mischievous of her own as her own fingers move over his muscled chest, despite being the smallest of the Gods, Ichthys still has a chiselled body.

"Stop playing with me, Ichthys." Grace breathes out the words, her limit coming closer as he teases her body with light touches and kisses.

"I'm going to break you." With that, Ichthys inserts himself inside her and a loud moan escapes from Grace's lips before she can contain it. His lips silence her and her fingers dig into his back as he brings her closer to the edge. They move together, their hands exploring each other's bodies and it's not long before Grace reaches her climax.

"Ichthys!" She cries his name and he moans deeply at the sound of it. She can feel something like a rubber band snap inside her mind as he thrusts once more before placing a final kiss on her lips.

"I love you." Was all that she hears as Grace slowly sinks into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next morning, she feels something warm next to her and opens an eye to see a sleeping Ichthys next to her. A deep throbbing was coming from her head and it worsens as she sits up. _Why did I have to wake up with a headache?_ Grace looks behind her and decides not to wake Ichthys so she goes to the bathroom to grab something for the pain. The throbbing continues to get worse until her vision starts going black. _I'm going to pass out._

 _"It is your destiny, Grace. My dear, sweet Grace who has always loved the stars. One by one, the Gods will fall but only you can save them. I sacrificed my life to save humanity when the hate in their hearts gave birth to the King of the Underworld and you must give yours to save the Gods from dying."_ A voice calls out to Grace, a woman who looks just like her stands at the forefront of her mind. _"It was written in the stars for history to repeat itself and only you can stop the darkness from swallowing them whole. Do you understand, Grace?"_ The voice begins to fade as a scene of the woman destroying herself plays in Grace's mind.

"Grace!" A worried voice begins calling her name, she feels someone's arms wrap around her and her body is soon floating but the scene keeps replaying in her mind as she fights to come back into consciousness.


	3. Huedhaut

"Grace!" She awakens to the faint aroma of old books and a normally calm voice panicking. Grace opens her eyes to find Huedhaut's dark blue eyes right in front of her own blue eyes. Once he realises she is awake and responsive, Huedhaut leans back and brushes his dark blue bangs out of his eyes.

"Hue, I heard her." Her voice is weaker than she thought, is she really that exhausted from last night? Sure Ichthys didn't go easy on her but it's not like he went _that_ overboard. "I saw her in my head when she destroyed herself." Everything starts coming back to her and Grace sits up, surprisingly her head wasn't throbbing.

"You saw Clotho?" Hue isn't sure what to make of Grace's claims, he isn't sure what the future holds anymore as his powers are so weak, he can only conjure a glass of water if he tries hard enough.

"I know what my destiny is..." Grace trails off as she sees Hue's face change, that is a face she knows all too well; Huedhaut is a very wise God and because he is so intelligent, he doesn't believe in destiny and often enjoys teasing Grace about her belief in it.

"So you know your destiny?" He leans over towards her again, his dark blue eyes staring so hard that a blush begins to rise on Grace's cheeks. She knows she has to seduce all twelve Gods but after last night, she needs to wrap her head around some things. Hue begins to smile as he notices Grace is flustered by his closeness. "You know that look on your face is all too inviting." Grace releases the breath she is holding and glares at him, the last six months Grace has put up with his snarky and sarcastic comments but she has come to love their banter when she is in the mood to fight back.

"Hue? I'm going to use the bath." He nods as if he already knows that.

"I'm going to come too." He smiles at Grace. "Just in case you pass out again." His eyes crinkle in amusement as Grace leads the way to the room with a giant bath in it. Grace has to figure out how to get Hue to show his love for her, she knows that he closed his heart off when Clotho died and again he is another God who broke the law of interfering with death by using the stars in one of his eyes to allow her to be reborn but she hopes that the time they spent together means something to him also. She slips out of the camisole she has on, as bravely as she can with Hue's eyes watching her, and steps into the giant bath. She can feel the water wash away all the sweat and anxiety as she swims around. Hue is standing near the edge, looking smart in his Department of Wishes uniform when Grace's mind starts to imagine what he might look like without it, a blush becoming evident on her face so she ducks underwater. _Seriously, I know I have to do this but could I not fantasize like that._

 _SPLASH!_

Grace pops her head above water and notices Hue swimming towards her, a look of relief on his face when their eyes meet.

"I thought you had passed out again." She can't help but giggle at his concern and notices he is completely naked as well, her body starts to burn.

"Hue, do you think you could ever be in love again?" He stops in front of her and both of them are silent as they keep themselves afloat in the deep end of the bath. "Because I have come to love more than one man. I have come to love them in their good moods and their bad, they used to scare me but deep down, I knew they were hurting just as much as I." Grace becomes bold and presses her body flush against Hue's, his hands placing themselves on her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck. "You say there is no such thing as destiny but it is destiny that brought us together." Her voice lowers to a whisper as her eyes drop to his quiet lips, for once he doesn't say anything as she goes in and kisses Hue. A soft, fleeting kiss. "I love you, Hue. Not as Clotho but as Grace." His hands tighten and she can feel the desire rise within him.

"You look so much like her." She can feel him slowly move them towards the steps. "So much so, I began to love her once again and as much as you two are alike, I saw the differences in you every time we were alone. You were not Clotho." He sits on the step, keeping their bodies in the water and sits Grace on his lap. "But suddenly, out of nowhere my feelings began to change; I fell in love with you." Their lips come together in a passionate kiss as Hue's hands explore Grace's body, causing her to let out little moans that echo in the large room.

"Hue." She cries his name as he nips at her collarbones while his fingers move inside her. Grace begins to rock against him as he tenderly nips at the sensitive skin of her neck. The water around them feels cold against her hot body from the constant caressing of Hue's fingers until Grace can't take it anymore; she grabs him and places him inside her, a sweet gasp escaping from both of their lips. They slowly begin to move together, their movements causing waves in the bath; Grace's breathing starts becoming laboured as she digs her nails into Hue's shoulders and they reach their climax together. A loud crack rings in Grace's ears as they come to a stop and for a moment Clotho appears in front of her eyes before fading into darkness.

"I guess I have committed another sin." Hue whispers as Grace lovingly snuggles into him, his eyes start to grow heavy and before either of them know it, Hue falls asleep. Grace wraps them up in towels as she tries to support his weight back towards his room, Hue's breathing is very slow and deep as if he has fallen into a deep sleep and Grace's knees start to buckle under the weight.

* * *

A strong arm wraps around Hue's chest and Grace looks up at the silver haired God, Krioff. He stares down at her with his silver eyes and a scowl on his face but helps her move Hue to his room and place him on the bed. Grace wraps Hue in the blankets and then turns her attention to the God of Aries.

"Thank you." She smiles at him and is met with an intense glare. She has found that Krioff is the hardest God to get to know due to his intimidating stare but Grace can't wait around to hear his reply because the loud cracking in her ears is getting louder. She runs to Ichthys' room to test a theory that has just occurred to her after her little romp with Huedhaut and sure enough, Ichthys is still fast asleep in his bed.

 _"Do you understand now?"_ The ringing in her ears starts to die down as she hears Clotho's voice. _"You are the only one who can show them love and you are the only one who can save them."_ Grace still doesn't know how this will save them, how are sleeping Gods and an ex-Goddess meant to restore balance? _"Your power will give them strength, your love will give them life and your life will save them all."_ Again, the vision of Clotho destroying herself flashes in her mind but this time it is accompanied by a clap of thunder.

"How exactly does this have anything to do with their mission?" But instead of being answered by the voice in her head, another voice answers her.

"Who are you talking to?"


	4. Krioff

Grace startles at the voice that comes from behind her and sees Krioff studying her. When he looks at her like that, she can see why the other Gods call him the God of Destruction.

"Krioff! You gave me a hell of a fright." She smiles at him as he studies Ichthys asleep on his bed.

"Grace, what are you doing?" She slumps her shoulders as she realises that sooner or later the other Gods are going to pick up on what's happening.

"Krioff, I'm sorry." He looks bewildered at her unexpected apology. "I know how to save the heavens and Earth but doing this means I will break the laws of the heavens." He suddenly pulls her by the wrist, out of the room towards his own.

"Explain." His gruff voice and the cold air sends a chill down her spine and she shivers. Krioff sighs and takes his Punishments jacket off, draping it over her shoulders. His warmth and smell invades her senses and a side of her begins to wonder what it would feel like to have that warmth enveloping her; it's the same side of her that started to have fantasies about Huedhaut when she was taking a bath.

"Krioff, do you know what it's like to love someone so deeply that you would do anything to protect them?" His left un-gloved hand gently lifts her chin up to look at her in the eyes. "Because I would do anything to protect the ones I love, even if it breaks me a little bit each time." He looks down at her, his hand doesn't leave her chin but his silence makes the sound of Grace's heart beating extremely loud in her ears.

"You know..." He frowns a little as he tries to put his feelings into words. "I would protect you, no matter what." His words are soft, the usual gruffness hidden behind the kindness in his words. Grace learnt after a few months that Krioff is the kindest God out of them all despite his intimidating appearance and all their time alone was spent by Grace trying to teach him about the strange things of Earth and learning about his sad past. "You touch my heart like I never thought was possible, you showed me that I am not a prisoner to my right hand's past." A small smile creeps onto Krioff's lips as he thinks back to their time together. "You never gave up, I liked that but it did hurt watching you worry about saving the world all the time. Grace, always helping but never wanting to be helped." His wry chuckle making her heart beat faster, the air around them gets slightly warmer as Krioff says the words aloud. "I love you." That is all she needs to hear to bring her lips to his. She doesn't know why she has to lay with the twelve Gods to save them but if she can save them, then she will do anything because her love for them is both forbidden and beautiful.

"I love you, Krioff." His kisses are gentle as he caresses her cheek with his left hand, the warmth from him warms her core as she presses closer to him; trying to push past the hesitation Krioff feels. Grace reaches up to pull on his tie to bring him even closer and deepen the kiss, his hands fall to her shoulders and she can feel him slowly giving in. _Just a little push._ She starts to unbutton his shirt and runs her hands over his muscular body.

"Grace." Krioff pulls away and she pouts a little. "Wait." Grace shakes her head, desire welling up inside her as she sees his body peeking out from his unbuttoned shirt.

"I can't wait." The thought of his warm body under hers, drowns out all reason to take things slow and she pushes him onto the bed. She unbuttons his pants and kisses him again, this time coaxing his tongue with her own. His resistance seems to break as his hands begin to tease her body, his gloved hand feeling silky in contrast to his rough left hand. She starts to kiss lower, taking control of his body until she takes him in her mouth; Krioff growls deep within his throat as he places his hands on her head. Something inside her is pleased with the fact that she can make the Gods lose their common sense; that despite their immortality and power, they still are men with needs and Grace was needing to use that to make things right. Or so she keeps telling herself so she doesn't allow herself to enjoy it as deeply as she wants to. Grace bobs her head up and down, now and again playing with the tip, a sensitive spot for Krioff by the way he shudders with pleasure every time she gently runs her tongue over it.

"Grace." Krioff's voice becomes strained as he tries to control himself and she can feel he's reaching his limit so she pulls away and he pulls her to him. Krioff shrugs out of his shirt and stands up, bending Grace over the bed. She squares her bottom up for him to access her easier and before she can take a second to prepare, he rams himself inside her; causing her to cry out. Krioff tightly grips her waist as he takes her from behind and Grace has to bite into a pillow to stop herself from screaming out in pleasure. His movements are rough and fierce as he gets faster but it hits a spot deep within her that causes waves of pleasure to wash over her with each pound. When she comes down from her orgasm, Krioff places a kiss between her shoulder blades as he finishes. A different burning sensation runs down her body which causes her to shiver with pain.

"I think we should lie down." She moves herself out of the way so Krioff can crawl onto his bed, she places a kiss upon his lips and he smiles at her, a rare smile before he drifts off into a deep slumber. The pain starts to subside and Grace suddenly realises what is going to happen to her, despite the pleasure she brings or feels during sex, she will be caused more and more pain each time.

 _"Dearest Grace, your love for these Gods is forbidden; it will never be allowed."_ The voice and image of Clotho comforts her as she hangs her head. _"The heavens are dying because most of the Gods hold nothing but contempt for humans, Earth is going into turmoil because of the humans'_ _lack of faith in the Gods. These Gods are the only beings who can counteract the negative emotions destroying the balance."_ Tears fall onto the floor as Grace makes her way out of Krioff's room, not bothering to dress herself. She won't live long enough to see the balance restored and as she realises this, it hits her like a ton of bricks.

"What am I going to do?" Her feet begin to move on their own as she ponders to herself. The image of Clotho dying replays along with the pain that she felt earlier; will she stop now and let the Gods and humanity die or will she sacrifice herself to save them. Grace already knows what she is going to do before she knocks on the door in front of her.

* * *

A tired, uninterested voice calls to her from behind the door and Grace opens it, giving the occupant a bit of a startle from his sleep.

"Grace?" A half asleep Aigonorus climbs out of bed, scratching his messy dark brown hair.


	5. Aigonorus

Aigonorus, the God of Capricorn, is the most detached God out of the bunch; he looks like the slacker kid in high school who would shrug all the time and say that everything is a pain. Grace had spent most of the days with Aigo, walking on eggshells trying to get him to open up to her and after a while she discovered a very different side to his uninterested exterior. Lately, Aigo has spent most of his days sleeping, which is pretty much all that Aigo does even when his powers were at their fullest. Grace absentmindedly walks over to his bed and snuggles into the many pillows and stuffed animals he has.

"Grace." Aigo scratches his head and lies down next to her. "You know that that face is too much of a pain for me to deal with." He wipes the tears from her eyes that were still falling, and pulls her naked body close. The smell of goats tickles her nose as she buries her face in his chest, his breathing slow and steady comforts her from the problem she has now got to face.

"Aigo." She doesn't know how to begin with him. "I don't know what to do, I'm about to make the hardest decision in my life and it's going to affect those I love." He buries his face into her hair and chuckles slightly.

"We are all going to die soon, how about you just sleep here until I drift off and at least I will go peacefully." His voice has its usual detached tone and it tugs at her heart.

"How do you know that you're going to die?" Grace relaxes into his gentle embrace but when Aigo doesn't answer she looks at him, too find him asleep once again. "What if I could save you?" A soft, sleepy smile is all he answers with and Grace kisses his smile. "I'm going to save you, Aigo. I'm going to save all of you, I have made up my mind." His hold around her tightens as he acknowledges her words. "I love you." Grace's words hit a cord in Aigo and his eyes fly open, his dark brown eyes no longer look half asleep.

"You know there's no point in loving a dying God." She places a finger on his lips to quiet him, he would be happy to just drift off to sleep and never open his eyes again because it's too much of a pain to do anything else but she needs to save all twelve Gods and she won't allow him to give up.

"Does that mean a dying God does not love me?" Her voice teases him, her reasoning for doing this to save the world is suddenly lost on her as she allows pure desire to take over her. She knows that fighting destiny won't change anything so she is going to do exactly what Clotho said and give up everything to save the men she loves. It is as if another part of her has come alive as she gives into what her destiny has in store for her and she starts to undress a stunned Aigo. The casual way he wears his uniform allows Grace to easily get the coat and vest off and soon he is only wearing his pants and tie.

"You have too much energy." He smiles at her as he pulls her closer, he may be a lazy God but he is still a man with desire and she knows he wouldn't push her away. The warmth from his body and the amount of pillows around them keeps her naked body warm as he lays her down under him and gives her a teasing kiss. "I've never known love like this." Grace smiles at his honest words, being broken by love before herself. It doesn't take Aigo long to know that she has been in his position once, but now they lay in his bed, Aigo aware of where she has been before, tenderly caressing each other. His silver bangles click together every time he runs his hand up and down her body and Grace leaves little kisses down his throat.

"Look who's talking." Grace giggles as his hair tickles her while he goes to play with her breasts. While one hand teases her already wet sex, his mouth and other hand tease her sensitive nipples, which causes Grace to shake under the intense sensations. All his movements are slow and gentle and just when she's about to reach her edge, Aigo eases off to bring her back down which causes her to become aggressive. Her hands unbuckle his belt and she grabs his cock, he's more turned on than he lets on because he starts to pump his hips as he continues his teasing. Aigo pulls his hand away and brings it to his mouth, savouring her taste and Grace can't help but blush.

"Now, that's a look I can work with." He kisses her, teasing her mouth open with his tongue and giving her a taste of herself. Grace knew they are both ready and positions him at her entrance and he gently eases himself in. Even sex with Aigo is slow but in a way that she doesn't mind; they match each other at each thrust as they kiss. She wraps herself tightly around him and savours every loving moment with him until she can feel their climax approaching. They lie there intertwined and surrounded by fluffy objects when she hears a light snore coming from Aigo. "Why does that not surprise me?" Grace gently chides a sleeping Aigo and goes to clean herself up. Her body begins to ache as her veins turn black and she collapses in the giant hallway. Stifling a scream, Grace crawls her way to the bathroom and sees four black lines crisscrossing on the top of her shoulder, another indicator that she is withering away.

 _"You have decided to accept your fate?"_ The voice in her head is stronger than before, suddenly Grace begins to feel scared. There have been times when she hasn't been herself and she beings to wonder if she is truly fading and Clotho is the one growing stronger. A chuckle resounds inside her head. _"No, this is who you are to be. You have just accepted it and are now acting on instinct."_ The pain resides and Grace, once again, is in control of her body.

* * *

After cleaning herself up, Grace dresses herself in a camisole and goes to check up on the sleeping Gods. Ichthys, Hue, Krioff and Aigo are all still fast asleep; Grace gives them all a kiss on the forehead and says her goodbyes, she doesn't know how long she will last after the last God and she knows which one that is going to be. Grace begins looking for the next God and finds not one but two in the living room, talking about something serious by the expression on their faces.

"No matter what I do, Ikky won't wake up. It's been two days and I'm getting worried about him." Teorus tilts his head, not hearing Grace enter the room.

"His mortality was going to make him the weakest." Dui looks down at his feet and Grace can't help but feel responsible for their worry. She plucks up the courage and approaches them; Teorus intrigued by what she is wearing and Dui looks a little shy. She knows that this is going to be interesting.


	6. Teorus and Dui

Teorus and Dui are discussing Ichthys' condition but their conversation cuts short when Grace walks into the room. Teorus automatically smiles as he sees what she's wearing, the camisole leaves little to the imagination as it hugs her curves and sits just below her round cheeks; Dui, on the other hand, looks torn between embarrassment and interest. Grace didn't know whether she was going to get Shadow Dui tonight as Dui was having more trouble than usual, keeping him at bay. She stands in front of both of the Gods and gives them a seductive smile.

"Are you inviting us to bed, Goldie?" Teorus still calls her that silly nickname sometimes regardless of how many times she tells him not to. Dui looks at him in shock, as he knows what he's implying.

"Grace, are you okay?" Dui looks at her, concern clear in his eyes but she can't allow him to break her resolve. She has made the decision to give her life to save the Zodiac Gods, still not entirely sure how sleeping with them is going to save them but it's her only hope.

"I'm fine." She walks over to take a seat on Teorus' lap while not taking her eyes of Dui. "I know how to restore the balance, nothing could be better than that, right?" Teorus beams his princely smile at her.

"That's our Goldie." Dui scratches his chin, not entirely convinced.

"What do you need us to do?" Her smile falters a little before she answers his question.

"Love, I need you both to love me." Teo laughs at her answer.

"You kept telling me that loving more than one person wasn't real love." Despite his words, his hands rest on her hips. "But now you want both of us to love you." Grace swallows as a warm feeling spreads from where Teo is resting his hands.

"All twelve Gods need to know how to love. It's the Gods' hatred for humans that is causing the imbalance, I have grown to love you all as Gods but now I need you to love me as well." She knows her explanation is weak but Teo's hands begin to distract her.

"So all we have to do is show you we love you?" Teo's words barely a whisper as his lips brush against the back of her neck, causing a shiver down her spine.

"Mmm..yes." A moan escapes from her lips. _SNAP!_ Teo snaps his fingers, looking visibly weaker for doing so, and all their clothes disappear.

"Teo!" Dui doesn't know where to look as his eyes falls on Grace's naked chest, her nipples already erect for the cold air around them. "Grace, what you're asking us to do is forbidden." Dui starts to look around afraid as if he's half expecting Zyglavis to come bursting into the room. Grace pouts and walks away from a naked Teo to sit on her knees in front of Dui.

"I know but I can't let the ones I love die, I will do anything to save them. So would you, wouldn't you?" She knows about why Dui's personality split and sadly, Shadow Dui may be a better participant if Dui keeps being reluctant. Grace takes Dui by the hand and makes him stand up with her. He trembles slightly as she presses her body against his, running a hand through his slightly messy brown hair.

 _"What would you do if I hurt you? Would you still love me then?"_ She chuckles as Dui's weak voice sounds in her head, it was different to when she heard Clotho.

"Dui or Shadow Dui. I know you wouldn't hurt me." She lifts her head slightly and kisses him on the lips, as if trying to convince him that this is okay. His eyes shoot open and the look in his eyes is crazy. Dui's lips curl into an psychotic smile as he grabs her wrists and aggressively kisses her again, her head starts to spin at the intensity of the kiss.

"Ah." Her lips slightly and Dui pushes his tongue into her mouth and deepens the kiss.

"Aw, no fair." She can hear Teo pouting as he walks over to press his body against her back, sandwiching her between their very hot, chiseled bodies. Teo's hands runs down her hips, sliding over her round bottom until he cups her sex. As Dui breaks the kiss, the smile he gives isn't nearly as scary as it was when he first came out; it's almost erotic as he kisses one side of her neck while Teo kisses the other.

"Ah...Mmm." Dui's grip on her wrists doesn't relent as their assault on her soft neck continues while Teo slips two fingers inside her. Grace can't do move any part of her body but yet her voice seems to bounce of the walls as she moans softly.

"Your face is doing all sorts of things to me." Teo sucks on her earlobe as he whispers, which makes Grace tremble with pleasure. She can feel both of their cocks against her and she's frustrated that she can't do anything. When it feels like Dui's grip is loosening a little, she yanks her hands away and grabs them both.

"Mmm.." A moan comes from both their lips as she slowly runs her hands up and down their lengths, she can feel their precum against her legs as there isn't much room to move. Teo's finger begin to move faster while his other hand reaches around to play with one of her plump breasts. Dui takes the other in his mouth and uses one of his now free hands to tease her clit. Grace isn't sure how long she would be able to last the foreplay as she can feel her core rising.

"Please.." Her voice trembles as she tries to urge one of the Gods to let her lie down. Teo hums against her neck and Dui chuckles.

"What? We are just showing the woman we love, how much we love her." Teo pulls his fingers out and Dui snatches his hand, running his tongue along them with his eyes locked on Grace's. She thought right then and there she was going to explode but Dui pushes her onto the couch. Lying down in a comfortable position, Grace looks at them both, unsure who's going to do what. Teo walks around to her head and Grace takes him in her mouth, his hard cock tasting of precum. Dui spreads her legs open and eases himself inside her, a satisfied moan escaping from his lips at the feel of her. Between Teo in her mouth and Dui inside her pussy, it's not long before the gates open and Grace shudders through her orgasm.

"Mmm...look at that face." Dui grips her hips and releases himself. Teo pulls on her hair and holds her head still while he cums inside her mouth, Grace having to swallow to allow herself to breath. Straight after they finish, Grace hears the slight pitter-patter of rain on the windows and the two Gods hang their heavy heads.

"Next time...it's my turn." Teo sits on the couch and slowly to dozes off while Dui doesn't say a word, probably spent from the sudden change in personalities.

 _"It will soon be time."_ The voice of Clotho is back as Grace collapses to the floor, her head spinning.

* * *

"How is any of this not damning them? How is this actually saving them?" She yells through the pain as she hears a clap of thunder from outside.

 _"Their divine powers are weak but they can absorb your power as the reincarnated Goddess of Fate."_ There is no more explanation than that and she cries out as the weather gets worse. She knew she was going to save them, she wasn't going to change her mind but that didn't mean she was immune to the pain it caused her. The door suddenly flies open and a distressed Minister of Punishment surveys the room, his eyes falling on Grace; naked and in pain.

"Grace!" He runs to her side, cradling her in his arms. Disapproval clear in his voice. "What have you done?"

"Zygla..." Grace tries to explain but with the pain coursing through her body, she passes out instead.


	7. Zyglavis

Zyglavis finds Grace in a terrible state and even though he doesn't agree with what she has done, he knows that she must have a good explanation but before he can get one, Grace passes out in his arms. He carries her gently to his room and places his coat over her to keep her warm, leaving her to rest for a while so he can check on the other Gods.

Grace awakens to a scent that smelled so fresh that she is sure it is Zyglavis. She looks around and finds him reading a book in the warm glow of morning sun, his blue hair tied in his signature ponytail and his slender, grey eyes focused on the words before them. Grace smiles gently, remembering how they would fight all the time about the stupidest things, it always brought amusement to Leon when the hallways were filled with their angry voices. When Grace first moved in, Zyglavis would comment on everything she did; from the clothes she wore, which he felt were inappropriate for a woman around a group of men, to the way she cleaned. It got to the point where Grace would purposely wear her hair the same as him and dress in the same clean-cut manner, that's when the arguing started.

"You're awake." Zyglavis closes his book and walks over to sit on the edge of his bed, his own gentle smile warming her heart. After months together, they started to get along; Grace still can't figure out when it happened but it was some time after the Gods lost most of their powers and Grace took care of them all, Zyglavis would help her with everything he could. He still does when he can muster the energy.

"Yeah, I guess you must be pretty disappointed in me." Grace casts her eyes down at the coat covering her small frame. It must be pretty obvious what she's up to by now so she waits for Zyglavis to hit her with a lecture but it never comes. A troubled expression is on Zyglavis' face as he regards her, lifting her chin up so she meets his gaze.

"What are you doing, Grace?" His voice is gentle and his eyes full of worry for her and the other Gods.

"What I have to to save everyone." She whispers. "I know it's wrong, it's forbidden and I will be severely punished when this is all over but..." She falters as she tries to explain. Zyglavis is a man who represents justice, can he really understand without judgement? "I love you, Zyglavis. I love every single zodiac God and as wrong as it is, I'm not ashamed. I have been able to get in contact with the Goddess of Fate, she's been helping me understand my destiny and this is the only way. I really do hope you can trust me." His eyes waver when she tells him that she loves him.

"So you feel the need to show your love physically?" Zyglavis' voice is a little harsher than he intended but Grace knows it's because he's struggling with his own feelings.

"It's the only way to save you, Zyglavis. Please, you know what happens when a God lays with a Goddess." He nods to her statement, suddenly he realises what she is saying.

"You..." His eyes wide with shock. "You are sacrificing yourself, you know what will happen at the end." He cups her cheeks, his intense stare causes her to avert her own eyes. Grace nods.

"I will die." Tears begin to fall down her cheeks and Zyglavis wipes them away with his thumbs.

"We will save you." The coat falls from around her body as she throws her arms around Zyglavis neck, breathing in his scent. His hands hold her tight as her naked body presses against him, their warmth enveloping one another. Pulling away from him, she settles on his lap, straddling him and kisses him. His hands touch her waist, hesitating slightly but it's not long until he holds her against him. His fingers graze up her body until they reach the nape of her neck, her body shivers in delight as he strokes the sensitive spot there.

"Hehe, that tickles." She giggles softly against his lips. Even with impending death knocking on her door, Grace feels completely relaxed in this moment. Grace nimbly unbuttons his shirt and pushes it off his shoulders, running her hands over the biceps hidden underneath. "Who knew you were so toned, Chief Minister?" Grace runs her hands all over his exposed skin.

"Mmm..." Zyglavis enjoys the gentle feel and he buries his face into her neck, brushing her hair to the side to give him more access. He lies her down on the bed, hovering above her, a seductive smile on his face. "That look in your eyes is full of sin, maybe I should punish you." She bites her bottom lip and nods. Zyglavis rests on his knees as he unbuckles his belt and allows his firm cock to spring out from his pants, Grace's eyes widen like saucers as she feels it against her thigh when he comes back down to kiss her. Their lips part and Zyglavis gently caresses her tongue with his own, one of his hands making it's way between them to cup her sex.

"Ah..." Grace bucks her hips as he slips two fingers inside her wet pussy, sending waves of pleasure through her, her hands tangle themselves in Zyglavis' hair. His lips claim hers again in a deeper, passionate kiss that takes her breath away while he moves his fingers in and out of her.

"Grace..." He whispers her name as he pulls his fingers out. "Are you ready?" She gazes deep into his eyes, showing him that she is and Zyglavis rubs the tip of his cock between her folds, getting himself ready to enter herself.

"Mmm...Ah..." Grace's fingers tighten in his hair as she holds herself back, biting her lip. Zyglavis pushes himself deep inside her and Grace can't hold back her cries as a bittersweet feeling rolls through her as he hits the back of her cervix.

"You really like to make a lot of noise." Zyglavis chuckles as he continues the sweet assault on Grace's body, sweeping her hair to the side to kiss the furrow in her brow. She tugs gently on his hair as her body reacts to him, their breathing becomes ragged as they move together, Grace's body twitching slightly every time he goes deep.

"Please..." Grace moans, her body slick with sweat. She came shortly after they began but Zyglavis isn't going easy on her, she can feel another orgasm welling up inside her.

"Grace..." Zyglavis quickens as he gets closer to his own orgasm, his hair completely lose from it's tidy ponytail from Grace's constant tugging. He buries his head into her neck as he groans, releasing his seed inside her. Grace's orgasm causes her to shudder again around him, her walls milking him as they spasm around him. He rolls off her, pulling him into his arms as he places a kiss on her forehead. "I will find a way to save you."

"But you can't interfere..." His grey eyes close as he gives her a rare, loving smile.

"We've already sinned. We fell in love with a human, we're all going to be punished anyway." Grace's heart breaks a little at his confession of love. Zyglavis follows the rules more than anyone; his square, up-tight attitude was what caused them to fight so much but right now, he would break all the laws in the heavens to save her. His breathing becomes more relaxed as he joins the other Gods in a deep slumber, Grace covers herself with his coat, wrapping his scent around her for a little while longer.

* * *

After cleaning herself, Grace walks around the quiet mansion, wearing Zyglavis' coat. She decides to go and see Karno, his warm smile always lifted her spirits and with five Gods to go before she faces her own death, her spirits need lifting. Her body is already starts to feel weaker as she walks towards Karno's room and before she reaches it, her knees give out from under her.

 _"Your body is withering."_ Grace snorts, she already knows this. _"You may want to rest, you may want to fall asleep and stay that way forever but you have to keep going. Grace, you're their only hope."_ Through pure will, Grace pushes herself off the floor and walks slowly to the God of Cancer's bedroom.


	8. Karno

Grace can hear the soft sound of music coming from Karno's room as she approaches, the bittersweet melody being played on a piano fills her being with overwhelming emotions. _Maybe that's because it's almost a fitting sound for the once lively mansion._ Grace slowly pushes the door ajar and spies Karno lying on his bed, swishing his finger in time with the music playing off the TV with some off tune humming. She gives a soft giggle, bringing the God's attention to her.

"Oh, Grace?" He smiles at her presence before taking in the coat she has wrapped around her slim frame. "Is that Zyglavis' jacket?" She gives a shy nod, his usually kind face suddenly becomes worried as he hurries to her side. "Are you okay?" Grace looks down, unable to be the bearer of bad news for the God who always takes care of her and the rest of the Wishes Gods. Even though, Leon is the Minister and Karno the Vice Minister; it's always as if Karno is the voice of reason when the Gods get into one of their many bickering arguments.

"I want you to promise me something, something only you can do, Karno." Grace's voice is weak from exhaustion but she can't sleep, not now. He helps her over to the bed and sits beside her, gently holding her hand like she's about to break. "I'm not going to survive this." She admits aloud, the crushing fear, that has been gripping her ever since she came to the realisation that it was her or the world, finally breaks through. "Whatever happens to me, I can't look after the Gods but they need someone to keep them in check; you know how stubborn Leon can be." Karno chuckles but it sounds empty as he listens to Grace. The woman he has spent months caring for is going to die and there is nothing he can do about it. The rules of the heavens forbid Gods from meddling in the affairs of life and death.

"I promise." He says the words knowing that he will honour them for as long as his eternal life allows. "Now," Karno flashes a teasing smile as he traces the collar of Zyglavis' jacket, "why on Earth are you wearing the Minister of Punishments' jacket?" Grace's cheek flush crimson as she remembers what just happened before she dragged her feet to Karno's room.

"I...Well...You see..." She hesitates to give an answer. _I just slept with seven of the twelve Gods and my clothes are somewhere between here and Ichthys' room._ "I did what I had to to save you all." Her resolve is strong as she says the words to Karno, he's not as strict as Zyglavis but will he still be able to look at her with the same care in his eyes when he realises what she means? Grace shuffles a little out of his reach, Karno sighs, he isn't letting her go that easily.

"And what exactly is that?" He gets closer, causing Grace to stand up and turn away from him, her cheeks flushing deeper until it reached her neck. Karno chuckles at her innocent reactions. "Grace." Not moving from his spot on the bed, Karno reaches forward and grabs her waist, causing her to stumble backwards into his outstretched arms.

"Stop with the teasing when you already know the answer." Grace pouts and despite the severity of their situation, Karno chuckles once more. He reaches around and unbuttons the jacket with urgency.

"If you refuse to let me save you then at least let me savour my time with you." Graces sighs, she knows the Gods would stop her if they had their powers and Karno was the one God who despised having the limitations of the laws. He once told her about how he envied humans being able to interfere and save lives as they watched an episode of a medical TV drama.

"Karno..." The jacket puddled at her feet as her naked body stood in front of Karno, who's fingers traced the darkening veins on her ivory skin, sending shivers to her core at his soft touch. He bundles her hair to the nape of her neck and kisses between her shoulder blades, Grace bites her lip as the familiar feeling of pleasure boils inside her.

"If I knew... I wouldn't have... shown so much... self-control..." Karno whispers his desire between the kisses he trails along her upper back. She would never had known that she quickly caught the attention of a more than a few of the Gods when she moved in. The flirtatious ones were always taken with her easily blushing face but the more controlled Gods, like Karno, found her innocence and strong will beautiful.

"Mmm..." His hands ghosted over her skin as he traced her curvy form, etching the memory of her body in his mind. He refuses to forget this moment. Grace melts into him, sitting on his lap and leaning against him as his lips traveled up her neck and his hands lightly moved over her erect nipples.

"A beautiful goddess..." His hot breath tickles the shell of Grace's ear and elicits a moan from her slightly parted lips, her head lolling back to rest on his broad shoulder as she practically vibrated from his touch. Grace quickly realised, somewhere in her hazy mind, that Karno is still fully clothed.

"This isn't exactly fair..." Her voice heavy with desire as she twisted in his lap until she straddled him on the edge of the bed. "Your clothes..." Karno doesn't slow his gentle caress of her soft skin while she hardly manages to form sentences but once she points out his fully clothed body against her naked body, his hands freeze where they are. Karno's eyes crinkle as he gives Grace a warm smile and moves her from his lap to the bed in one swift movement. Slowly and deliberately, Karno removes each item of clothing as if he's almost putting on a show for her.

"Tell me if I hurt you." His manhood bobbed as he stood over Grace with a fiery look in his eyes, she lies back as her own lust-filled eyes watched the God above her. "I don't want to cause you any more pain." She could almost cry at his kind words...almost.

"I'm more durable than I look, Karno." She's met with a teasing smile as he lowers himself onto her, his warmth spreading through her everywhere it touched. His fingers touched her aroused pussy and she bucks her hips as he slides them inside before pulling out and rubbing her own wetness against her tight bundle of nerves. "Ahh..." Her voice cries out before she can stop herself.

"I want to hear you call my name." Karno's voice is now husky as he kisses the soft spot behind her ear, teasing every fiber in her with his fingers and lips. Karno holds himself back, wanting to make this a night of love as he draws Grace closer to her orgasm. Grace tangles her fingers in his layered brown hair and her back arches towards him; brushing her erect nipples against his hard, bare chest.

"Kar..." Grace hardly finishes her word before he passionately kisses her, muffled moans coming from both of them. Karno positions himself at Grace's entrance before looking at her, almost as if he's waiting for her confirmation. Grace, coming down from her orgasm, nods while biting her lip and braces herself for the sensation that's about to come. He wastes no time and slides inside, her walls still pulsating as they accommodate the welcome intrusion. Pacing himself slowly, Karno gives Grace time to adjust before quickening his hips and wrapping Grace up in his arms. A very tender and loving feeling wells up inside them as they mold into each other, entangled on top of Karno's bed.

"Grace." Karno can feel her second orgasm arriving as her nails dig into his back, his own tightening in his balls; with a few quick snaps of his hip, Karno buries his head into her neck as Grace cries out in ecstasy. Her walls clenching around his pulsating cock as he lays on top her, their sweaty bodies sticking together as they wait for reality to hit.

"I love you, Karno. From your strange taste buds to your caring heart, don't forget your promise." Karno struggles to move from above Grace as a sudden fatigue overtakes his muscles, Grace manages to wriggle out from under him and brushes his long bangs, that are sticking to his forehead, aside as she places a loving kiss on top of his head.

"I promise..." Is all he manages to breath out before succumbing to the wave of sleep that washes over his whole being.

* * *

Grace walks to back to her own room, knowing she needs to clean up before she gives her parting farewells to the other Gods. Four Gods were left, Grace would be called multiple names if anyone ever found out what she has done but those words would mean nothing if the world ended.

 _"Sex is just a physical form of love. Gods do not hold such taboo about something so beautiful as love. Even after your body has faded into nothingness, the Gods you loved will forever remember you."_ Clotho's words ring in her mind as she opens up the door to her room, the pain that courses through her veins as she turns the doorknob drops her to her knees. It takes longer to subside and the lingering pain tingles the tips of her fingers and toes like a constant feeling of pins and needles.

"I'm nearly there..." Spurring herself on through the pain, Grace cleans herself up and waits for the pain to reside.


	9. Scorpio

_BANG!_

With an impressive kick, Grace's door flies open and she stares wide-eyed at a very angry and annoyed Scorpio. His cold, black eyes immediately flicker over her and with a scowl on his face, he storms over to where she is sitting on her bed,

"What have you done, filthy woman?" Grace shrinks back at the feel of his infuriated Godly aura. There has always been a love/hate relationship between them. Scorpio hates how the woman would do, if possible, the complete opposite to anything he says; as for Grace, his brusque and overly rude comments pissed her off to the point she actually enjoyed defying him but his love for apples and Grace being the only person who could make a 'rabbit apple' always calmed their fiery hearts after a heated argument.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Grace folds her arms and turns her entire body away from him. A vein pulses on his forehead.

"Why can you never be honest, foolish woman? I already know what you've been doing." He grabs her chin between his fingers and forces her head towards him. Her thoughts flooded him. _Rude asshole of a God, he always thinks he knows everything._ Scorpio chuckles. "You have been sleeping with the Gods, you filthy woman. You think you are above the law to seduce us while we are weak."

"Zyglavis didn't seem to mind." Grace shouts back at him. Zyglavis knew why she is doing what she's been doing, he actually took the time to listen to her but Grace also knows that Scorpio wouldn't bother to wait for her explanation. They glare at each other before Scorpio smirks, a fragment of her thoughts about his superior crosses to him.

"You sound like you need to be punished." A cruel smile creeps across Scorpio's face as he imagines what he can do to her. Without waiting for her to answer, Scorpio throws Grace over his shoulder and heads towards his own room. Frantic, Grace thinks about everything that has been going on in a feeble attempt to get him to understand why she's doing this. "It doesn't matter. You need to be punished and as the Vice Minister of Punishments, it's my job to see that you get what's coming to you." _Does he mean...?_ Thrown onto Scorpio's bed, he looks over her covered frame with heated desire. Grace decided to put on a long white tee that sat just below her round cheeks.

"Scorpio?" Lost in his own thoughts, Scorpio's cheeks started to turn pink and the sight tickles Grace's heart; the only time she ever saw Scorpio blush was when he would ask her to 'do the thing' with a crisp red apple. "Penny for your thoughts?" Grace can't keep the amusement from her voice as he stands over her with wandering eyes.

"Shut up." He suddenly snaps. "Your voice ringing in my ears is a turn-off." His mind is in the gutter but he won't admit that to her. "Now what should your punishment be..." His eyes flit down to her wrists and he begins to unbuckle his belt, Grace finally realises what he's planning to do and she begins to bounce with anticipation. _I guess even the Gods have their kinks._

"Hold out your hands." His deep, masculine voice takes on a different commanding tone from normal and Grace shoots her hands out quickly. "Pfft. If I knew this is all it took for you to be obedient, I would have done this ages ago." He smirks and expertly ties her hands up with his belt. Lying her on her back, Scorpio leans down, placing a knee between her legs and his hands by her face while Grace's heart beat quickens at the sight of the God of Scorpio staring down at her. "You that excited for your punishment?" He snickers at her, Grace furiously nods.

"Mhm." Maybe it's the masochist in her but the way he's growling is making her more turned on than ever.

"You really are nothing more than a filthy woman." He read her mind earlier but he's already invested in the punishment he has planned and it took everything to not lose control. Leaning back, he grabs her ankles and swiftly tosses her onto her stomach, hands now underneath her body. "Lift up your ass." His tone is demanding and Grace can't help but obey. Shifting her body to get comfortable, she lifts her cheeks up in the air for Scorpio to admire; he pushes her tee over her ass and rubs a gloved hand over the bare skin.

"Mmm..." The coarse material sends a shiver up her spine, she gives her ass a little shake and Scorpio raises his hand slightly before giving her a hard spank. "Ah!" Grace jolts forward, the stinging sensation subsiding as quickly as it arrived. "What the fuck, Scorpio?!" Instead of answering, he gives her another slap across the other cheek before a gentle rub.

"Don't lie to yourself," Scorpio watches Grace bite her lip, "you're enjoying this." _Ugh, I knew he was a fucken sadist._ With that thought, Scorpio brings down another slap which causes her body to jolt again. "You were expecting words of love? Don't be so fucken stupid, woman." Watching over her shoulder, his face shows the words he won't say: desire, enjoyment and pleasure. Grace knows that Scorpio wouldn't do this with any woman, let alone a human.

"Okay, enough with the spanking." She's becoming impatient but that just causes more excitement for Scorpio. Locking eyes, Scorpio strips slowly, seductively removing each item of clothes until he reaches his boxers; which to her disappointment, he leaves on. "Ugh." She groans in annoyance.

"I don't know about those other Gods but you will do as I say until I'm through with you. You listen and I will reward you." He rubs his hand over her moist clothed sex, Grace bites her lips to suppress a moan. "You disobey and I will punish you." He deftly brings his hand down over her red cheeks. "You understand, woman?" Grace nods her head awkwardly from her position on the bed. Scorpio maneuvers her to a better position; on her hands and knees, facing him. "Open your mouth." Grace obeys, opening her mouth while Scorpio pulls his thick, hard cock out from his boxers and knowing what's wanted of her, she takes him in her mouth. Unable to use her hands, Grace does the best she can with her mouth only; rolling her tongue around the tip and hollowing her cheeks to take him in. She's frustrated that she can't pleasure him more but from the groans coming from above, she thinks she's doing a good enough job.

"Mmm..." Her lips vibrate around Scorpio's throbbing erection and he wraps her ponytail around his wrist, shoving himself deeper.

"F-Fuck..." He groans as he bucks his hips a few times. He could keep this up until he came but he wanted to see her come undone first, he wasn't going to let her, the woman he loved and hated at the same time, be his undoing first. He yanks her up gently by the hair until she's kneeling in front of him. Moving his hand from his hair to the back of Grace's neck, he pulls her in for a deep kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance.

"Scorpio..." Grace's arousal peaked as he uses his free hand to move her panties to the side and pinch her clit. Scorpio becomes impatient as her moans echo through the room, he wanted to bury himself deep inside her... _now_. Grace wraps her bound hands around his neck and he grips under her ass, lifting her up enough to wrap her legs around his waist; still holding on tight, he uses one of his hands to guide himself into her wet slit.

"Mmm..." They both moaned at the feel of Scorpio stretching her walls, he's gentle at first; allowing her a brief moment to adjust before he grips her ass tighter. He bites the soft skin of her neck while he thrusts inside her, their closeness causing slight friction on her clit. Grace twists her wrists, trying to loosen the hold but to no avail.

"Please, Scorpio." Her words and her thoughts flood his senses. Her need to feel him deeper inside her, her want to trail her hands over his toned muscles, her love for him that transcended the cruel words they would share; Grace enjoyed the fighting because she enjoyed her time with him. His thrusts slow to a stop and he lowers her onto the bed, keeping them intact while loosening the restraints on her wrists. Free, Grace runs her hands through his hair, gently tugging at the strands.

"You are such a demanding woman, you know that?" Scorpio can't help but relish the feeling her touch gave him. He begins to gently thrust his hips, his whole demeanor becomes softer as he gazes down at the woman under him. She reaches up and pulls his lips down to her, the kiss brief as she pulls back, biting his bottom lip; her eyes filled with primal need. A growl comes deep from within him as he lifts one of her legs over his shoulder, slamming himself inside her; a loud scream erupts from her lips as he hits her spot with each thrust.

"Scor-Scorpio!" Grace's eyes roll back and her toes curl as the tightness inside her releases and she digs her nails into Scropio's back, her walls clenching around him as he mercilessly keeps up the pace, allowing her orgasm to help him along. With a final groan, he releases inside her, his cock twitching as his seed mixes with her natural juices; they share a loving smile before Scorpio pulls out and lies next to Grace.

"You are the most infuriating woman I have ever met." His words are harsh but his eyes are soft as he lifts her wrists and places gentle kisses upon them. "Somehow, I came to love that about you." Grace brushes his hair out of his face as Scorpio lets out a huge yawn.

"Tired?" She chuckles, knowing that this is the last time he'll see her.

"Gods don't get tired." He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

The mansion is eerie as Grace leaves Scorpio's room, giving him one final glance before closing the door. She wonders what they will be like when they wake up, will they miss her? Grace shakes her head at the depressing thought.

 _"You will be unforgettable. Gods love differently to humans. These Gods, who you've opened your heart to, will always remember your love and sacrifice. Even when they are with another."_ Clotho's voice is growing weaker as is Grace, she knows that it's because of her life force draining but she refuses to give up until she's completed what she has started. Cleaning herself up, once again, Grace walks through the quiet halls.

"Little lady?" A southern drawl calls from behind her.


	10. Tauxolouve

Meeting the slender dark brown eyes of the Sagittarius God, ignites a fire inside Grace, a fire which burns with the heat to consume. Tauxolouve leans against the door frame to his room, exuding sexiness and maturity; as he observes Grace, a flirtatious smile curls his lips.

"Wandering the halls this late? Are you wanting some company?" His flirtation is nothing new, he's the biggest playboy of the heavens and always enjoys trying to worm his way into Grace's bed.

"Maybe. Are you willing to join me?" His eyebrows shoot up and jaw drops as Grace's words reaches his ears. This is the first time she has ever returned the interest, normally she would just laugh and scold him for teasing her but right now, she knows has no choice but to entertain the handsome God.

 _"Something's different about this God."_ A cautious voice whispers in Grace's mind as an invisible magnet pulls them together, Tauxolouve's arms wrap around her middle as he crushes her body against his own, their lips pressing together. His hands clumsily remove their clothes as they walk together towards his room, leaving a path through the hallway and room.

"Louie." Her voice is barely a whisper as his hot hands run over her bare body, savouring the velvet skin beneath his fingertips, his lips leaving pink marks along her collarbone. Unbeknownst to Grace, Tauxolouve has always wanted to taste her, feel her, surround his senses in her; to the playboy, she was worth giving up every Goddess in the heavens. Grace laughed sweetly as she learnt that he was very uncoordinated when it came to his hands, using his powers to do menial jobs like buttons or laces but as his powers grew weaker, faster than the other Gods, Grace would be there helping him.

"My lovely Goddess." His hot breath tickles her skin as his lips travel all over, not leaving one inch of her left untouched. He traces circles on her inner thighs as he dips lower, his tongue hot against her moist sex. "I've always wondered how you tasted." Tauxolouve exposes her to him, a pink blush covering her skin at the embarrassing but erotic sight of the sexy God perched between her legs. He's skilled with his tongue as he places Grace's legs over his shoulders and dives into her folds, tasting her as his thumb circles her clit, sending sweet shivers over her body.

"Lou..." The way Grace's voice falters as she moans between clenched teeth encourages him, her hand in his hair and nails digging into his scalp drives his own desire, his expert tongue fucking causes her toes to curl as her first orgasm quickly approaches. Wiping the corners of his lips with his thumb, he runs a hand through his messy hair, slicking it back into place as he gazes down at Grace with heated desire in his eyes.

"I want to feel you, all of you." His southern accent causes her heart to race. "You are more beautiful than any Goddess in the heavens, little lady." He smiles sweetly and Grace can't help her eyes from admiring his toned chest, rippled abdomen and impressive length. It's like each of the Gods were built to all woman's desire but Tauxolouve is the only one who can make a woman drop her panties with one word. Each word from his thin lips makes Grace's heart race faster and harder until it feels like you can see it beating against her rib cage.

"I need you, Louie." Grace pulls on his biceps, his lips forming a smile against her own as he hovers above her. "Please..." The word barely left her lips before he pushes himself inside her, stilling to allow her to get used to his size.

"A gentleman never makes a lady wait, especially one as lovely as yourself." His flirtatious natural comments don't stop as he starts to thrust, softly and slowly. The gentle pace shows Grace what it feels like to make love. She can feel his true feelings in each movement, kiss and caress. His love for her is clear as they mold into one another in a tangle of limbs.

"Lou..." He hums as he nibbles her ear, the sensation adding to the tightness in her abdomen, her next orgasm approaching slowly but surely. Tauxolouve pauses, a pout and groan unintentionally leaving Grace's lips; smiling, he lifts one leg and places it over his shoulder, allowing him deeper access. The moment he moves again, Grace's eyes widen as he hits a spot that has been left undiscovered. The intense pleasure hits Grace hard as her quiet moans begin to become loud cries.

"Scream for me." He doesn't relent as he quickens his pace, angling slightly to hit her sweet spot again and again until she complies and calls his name, her voice bouncing off the walls as she comes undone under him. The orgasm is intense, her eyes flutter closed as her toes curl, the wave passing slowly as Tauxolouve releases his seed inside her pulsating wall and rides his own orgasm out with her.

Releasing her leg and cradling her body inside the protection of his own, Tauxolouve strokes Grace's cheek lovingly as he gazes down into her eyes.

"You are truly the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on, little lady." His soft words causes a blush to grace her cheeks, a low chuckle rumbles through his chest. Tilting her chin up with his index finger and thumb, Tauxolouve places a tired, loving kiss on her lips but the moment their lips touch, a shock wave rolls through her body through to Tauxolouve. His eyes widen, full of fear as he pulls away, shaking his heavy head.

 _"He's a demi-God. Your power has increased his own and he's come into the cursed gift he was born with."_ Clotho's voice barely audible over Tauxolouve's questions, despite his eyelids weighing heavily, he tries to get her to answer him.

"You're going to..." Grace nods, unsure of how he knows about her passing but unable to hide the truth from the God any longer, Grace admits her demise.

"I am giving you all my power so that you can save the world. I have made my decision." Grace's words are firm as she tries to still his worried words. "Sleep now, Louie." Brushing his disheveled hair back from his slender eyes, she gives him a sad smile.

"Little lady..." Tauxolouve's fight is over as he brushes his thumb against her bottom lip. His heartbreak and lose clear in his sleeping face, evaporating as the deep slumber sets in.

* * *

With a heavy heart, Grace unwraps herself from the God's body and sets off towards the large bathroom to soak her aching muscles. Looking in on the sleeping Gods, she etches each of their sleeping faces into her memory, hoping to remember them for all eternity.

 _"You will become one of the stars that gaze down on the heavens. You will wander the land of the dead and forget all your pain and worries from your life."_ Clotho's voice fills her weary mind as Grace lowers her heavy body into the warm water of the large bath.

"Will I remember them?" Grace prays she does, even in the afterlife, she hopes that she will remember her months with her twelve Gods.

 _"Only if your heart wants to."_ Nodding to herself, Grace sinks deeper, the water covering her breasts and warming her body.

A soft pair of hands gently place on her shoulder, massaging the tense muscles and startling Grace.

"My, my. My dear Goddess, you seem very tense this evening." A sweet, seductive voice whispers in her ear as expert hands work on her shoulders.


End file.
